


You're Finally Coming to Me

by youngadultfriction



Category: GOT7
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Pining, Seduction, hinted Jack2Jae, side 2jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngadultfriction/pseuds/youngadultfriction
Summary: After having enough of Jinyoung seeing his roommate Mark hook up with anyone but him, Jackson Wang presents Park Jinyoung with a five-point foolproof plan to seduce his roommate Mark Tuan. It's dumb and cliche, and has a high chance to fail and backfire, but Jinyoung is desperate enough to push through with it.





	You're Finally Coming to Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Mark and Jinyoung are roommates in university. Jinyoung always had feelings for Mark but he didn't know what to do because he was worried Mark did not like him back. One day, Jackson accidentally lets it slip that Mark actually has the hots for Jinyoung. Hearing this, Jinyoung goes on a teasing offensive, hoping that by teasing Mark enough and creating a huge amount of sexual tension, Mark will cave and confess his feelings to Jinyoung."
> 
> To the (anonymous) prompter: I hope I did your idea justice!

Ironically, it’s the hot wet tongue from his collarbone to the back of his ear that sobers Jinyoung. He’s gone through all the motions of being kissed senseless, his lower lip sore from the sharp canines that grazed them, with the neck of his shirt stretched by long fingers, and hot breaths panted into his ear. Jinyoung eagerly pants back, moans a little louder once he feels those same canines bite down into his neck.

He’s supposed to just willingly go down this rabbit hole, finally get his fill, because god knows how long he’s waited and resisted, but he’s dragged out of this haze of lust and thinks, _how the hell did I end up pinned to this wall? _Not to mention Mark is necking him well and good like there’s no tomorrow.

It’s not a complaint, since Jinyoung has wanted this for the longest time; wanted Mark for the longest time. Yet he can’t help but think about how they finally came to this very moment.

He’s actually sure of what exactly happened, because he did plan for Mark to _finally_ lose his cool and take him however way he wanted—hence him being pinned by Mark’s svelte body against their dorm room wall, feeling just how hard and hot and heavy Mark was for him, how he was equally as hard and hot and heavy for Mark.

Jinyoung shouldn’t even be thinking of other men right now, but he can’t help but say a _thank you, Jackson, for all of your dumb ideas_ in his mind.

***

“Thanks, Jinyoungie,” Mark smiles at him. “You’re really the best,” he says before closing the door on his face.

It makes his knees go weak whenever Mark calls him _Jinyoungie_ or when he smiles like that, but he’ll never admit it to his roommate, especially not when said roommate just asked him to stay the night someplace else while he goes to town on his date for the night.

Jinyoung would go to Jaebum’s dorm and sleep on the floor, but it’s Thursday, and it also means date night for his hyung and his boyfriend, Youngjae. And it’s why he ends up with Jackson at a nearby CU branch instead, munching on a bag of Choco Home Run Ball all the while watching Jackson swipe left on a dating app, conveniently forgetting the cup of shin ramyun on the table.

“Why is everyone suddenly intent on hooking up?” Jinyoung says around a mouthful of puff pastry just as Jackson closes one of the profiles of _Men Nearby_ that we was looking at. He catches a glimpse of plush lips, tan skin, and pink hair on the screen,

“Because,” Jackson momentarily abandons his phone, the profile of a tall guy taking a mirror selfie on display. Jinyoung thinks he looks familiar, and easily remembers him as the annoying freshman in one of his general education classes. “Everyone just wants to hook up.” Jackson finishes simply, like it’s the only easy and natural answer, and puts his chopsticks down on the table and looks at Jinyoung.

To which Jinyoung snorts, “Yeah, even Mark hyung.” Jackson rolls his eyes at him.

“Don’t be a prude, Jinyoungie. Don’t you have a profile on here too?”

“I do, but I’ve rarely ever used it.”

“Hmm, and why is that?”

Jinyoung looks at the other, unimpressed, because he damn well knows Jackson _knows_ the reason why. Jackson goes back to his phone when it buzzes with a new message from the tall freshman. It says he’s less than a kilometer away, so Jackson chats him up, probably sending a lewd comment about how those long legs would look good wrapped around his waist.

“Maybe I should use my app more often, edit my profile so I’d look more mysterious? Mark hyung might be interested in hooking up if he doesn’t know it’s me,” Jinyoung muses. “Pretty sure the guy who’s sucking his dick tonight is someone he just met online and though looked really hot. I think I’ve enough muscle on me to entice him.”

He finishes his pack of snacks by dumping the remaining pieces into his mouth. Thinking Jackson is too engrossed with his messages and hasn’t heard a single word he just said, Jinyoung continues, albeit in a whisper and muffled by his chewing, “I should be the one sucking his dick tonight.”

“Jeez, Jinyoung, language!” Jackson says despite remaining glued to his phone. “Besides you don’t need to do all that, why not just ask Mark out?”

“Right, because he’d say no and it’ll get awkward between us. In case you forgot Jackson, we’re roommates.”

“You’ve liked him for so long though? Plus, he cares for you, so go for it.”

Jinyoung stares at his friend once more, this time much more unimpressed because they’ve been through this conversation many times before. Jackson doesn’t seem to notice as he smiles at his phone, his thumbs flying across the screen. “That doesn’t matter because Mark doesn’t like me like that. He probably thinks of me like a younger brother that’s why he’s extra nice to me.”

Jackson scoffs. “Younger brother… yeah, ‘cuz Mark would like to fuck his younger brother seven ways ‘til Sunday. The shit he’s said about wanting to bone you is concerning.”

“_What?_”

“What?”

That seems to finally catch Jackson’s attention, as he gapes, wide-eyed, a mirror image to Jinyoung. His phone buzzes with new messages, but they are ignored as Jinyoung prods at him to repeat what he just said.

“Nothing!” Jackson pipes up, his pitch a notch higher, but his face says otherwise, and there is indeed _something_ he’s not telling. He has a tick, where his eyes flit left and right and they’re too wide and shocked. Plus, the fact that Jackson is an _awful _liar, and it’s so easy to catch him.

“Spill it, Wang!”

Like the dramatic fool that he is, Jackson sighs loudly and slumps his shoulder, as if revealing it was such a burden—which it indeed was, as Jinyoung would find out soon enough.

“God, Mark is gonna kill me,” Jackson stalls so Jinyoung just _tsks_ at him, knowing full well what the other is trying to do. “I said, Mark has the hots for you and has been wanting to bone you for so long, but you’re just too dumb to notice it.”

Jinyoung would hit his friend for that insult if only his mind wasn’t focused on a very important piece of information: _Mark had the hots for him?_

It was downright unbelievable, as there was nothing that hinted Mark might have feelings, romantic or lustful, for Jinyoung. This wasn’t some story he’s read online or some romantic comedy where both leads were oblivious of each other’s feelings. And if this were a prank, Jinyoung was ready to strangle his friend.

“_Girl_, Mark has like, the biggest boner for you and you can’t even sense it. Although to be fair, he really hasn’t,” Jackson pauses and gestures wildly with his hands at the space between them, “you know, made it quite known. It just came up one time and I’ve been at the receiving end of all his sappy and sexual frustrations over you.”

“Jackson, quit playing,” Jinyoung says, but he can feel his cheeks heat up at the sheer possibility. But he’s a realist, and he says just as much. “You know I’m desperate for Mark, but I’m not _that_ desperate to believe what you just said.”

“Why are you so suspicious and uppity all the damn time?” Jackson is somewhat annoyed, but it doesn’t stop him from divulging more. “Fuck, I wasn’t supposed to tell you that, since Mark keeps it really low-key and casual, but—”

Jackson closes the dating app, fully ignoring the messages from the freshman named Yugyeom, as Jinyoung peeped the message banner, and pulls up his Kakao Talk, furiously scrolling through as he intently looked for something. “Aha!” He soon exclaims and shoves his phone right under Jinyoung’s nose.

Reeling back and focusing his gaze on the offered object, he sees that Jackson pulled up his message history with Mark, and true enough, he reads a particular message he’s never imagined his roommate would ever say about him.

_jfc jinyoung came home just when i had my hand down my dick_

He’s never heard Mark be this crass before, as he always exuded a cool demeanor around Jinyoung. He was always nice and smiley around him, and it’s one of the reasons Jinyoung has harbored a long-time crush on the other. Mark’s smile was wide and bright, and it instantly made the younger equally happy just seeing it. Jinyoung knows his roommate is open to a lot of things, and that there are many different facets to Mark he shows to other people, but it’s still quite surprising to see them for the first time. Not to mention, it’s a crass comment that includes _him_.

He reads through Jackson’s reply of disgust, _Dude, I didn’t need to know that eww_, it said, and partnered with three vomiting emojis. Jinyoung scrolls to see the next message and almost drops the phone.

_it's already awkward getting caught doing it but what if he found out i was jerking off to HIM_

“What the fuck?” Jinyoung is at a loss for words, and Jackson just smiles at him.

“So do you believe me now?”

Suddenly, the air-conditioning in the convenience store isn’t enough as Jinyoung’s hands get cold and clammy, and he’s feeling a little hot under the collar, a chill running up his back to settle as a tingling sensation in his neck and cheeks.

Jinyoung doesn’t know what to do with this information.

“What do I do with this information?”

“Why not end everyone’s misery and just get on with it? Confess? Make the first move? As you so said elegantly, _suck his dick_,” Jackson offers.

“No way am I making the first move!”

“Are you really gonna wait for Mark to woo you?” Jackson prods. “Pretty sure he has an idea you like him, like, vaguely, but still he hasn’t done anything to win you over, right?”

“Hold up,” Jinyoung says, “what do you mean he knows I like him?”

Jackson stares at him incredulously. “Uh, you’re kinda obvious? Or at least maybe Mark just thinks it’s a harmless crush. Either way, he also probably thinks you’re not interested in anything more seeing as you’re… well, _you_.  


And this time, Jinyoung smacks Jackson on the arm. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re not exactly exuding sex appeal, Jinyoung. You don’t date, you don’t hook up, you stay cooped up in your room or the library, and what are you even wearing? Mark even said what a shame you don’t get to flaunt that ass of yours.”

He blushes, and now he thinks of all the times Mark might have checked out his ass.

“You’re making me sound so boring. I’m also not a virgin, you know, and I can be sensual and kinky too if the need arises.”

“Well, yeah, I know that since I’m your closest friend.” Jackson continues. “I know you’re feisty and stubborn, and I know you let loose once in a while, but your roommate doesn’t know all that, does he? He probably thinks you’re just a cute introvert. _Oh, _what if maybe he’s even into that?”

“Ew, I don’t want to be a submissive baby boy though.”

“And yet you wanna be topped,” a pause for emphasis, “by Mark.”

There are sudden images of Mark pinning him to a bed, his face so close he could feel the other’s warm breath, and Jinyoung just nods, his want for Mark increasing.

“Then you gotta make the first move, Jinyoungie. Seduce him! Make Mark want you.”

“How do I do that? It’s not like I can just flip a switch and I’m suddenly less diligent student and all sex kitten?”

Jackson claps his hands, all too excited. “Oooh, what if Mark’s into that? Sexy student roleplay, like those videos, ‘shy _hoobae_ gets pounded by his twink sunbae roommate’.”

“I can’t believe how gay this conversation is.”

“That’s who we are, we’re Wang _gay _and Park _gay_.” Jackson’s preens like the puppy he always thought he was, thinking how clever he was with that pun. Both boys laugh at how absurd this night turned out to be, but for Jinyoung, it’s just the beginning of an even wilder, if not more absurd, experience as he huddles closer to Jackson and listens to how he can get Mark to admit his feelings for him.

At the back of his mind, it sounds like a crazy plan, and knowing it’s Jackson Wang’s ideas, things are bound to not go as they anticipated.

Jinyoung’s nervous as hell, but that’s just because he’s buzzing with newfound confidence, and that he can no longer contain his desire for Mark.

***

The first thing that Jinyoung does to move along with his five-point seduction plan was to reassess his wardrobe. He’s got a lot of comfortable, preppy and basic clothes, and they’re all okay and fashionable, just not exciting or stimulating.

Jackson’s pronouncement of Mark liking his ass keeps playing in his mind as Jinyoung tries to think of newer ways to wear his clothes. He wasn’t about to buy new ones just because he’s trying to impress—or rather, seduce—a boy.

Jinyoung does like tucking his shirts in, so maybe he can just do that, maybe wear his pants a bit higher, so his backside is accentuated more.

According to his friend, the first thing he needs to do is to remind his roommate that he has all these assets, or as Jackson put it lewdly, _ass_-ets. That way, Mark would be able to see just how physically appealing Jinyoung is.

_Don’t be shy about doing it_, Jackson reminded him. _Flaunting your ass is only one part of it, you have to exude sensuality as well_. And honestly, that’s the part Jinyoung is worried about. But he thinks about how he simply yearns for Mark, and he forgets how shy he is about this whole ordeal. He doesn’t lack confidence, not one bit, as his peers would attest to it. He’s a go-getter in class, an outstanding student, and a natural at volunteering. And yet when it comes to Mark, he folds and acts all too reserved.

So Jinyoung stands a little straighter in front of his mirror, checking himself out, making sure everything is in place. Mark had an early class, so he’s probably on his way back, and Jinyoung is ready for his return. He also has at least ten minutes more before his own class, but it’s just a few minutes walk from their dorm building, so he’s not that worried about being late.

Like clockwork, Jinyoung hears the door lock click open and the knob slowly turn. He pats himself once more before bending over in front of his bed, looking for the shoe he purposefully threw under it when he woke up this morning.

Jinyoung makes sure to push his butt outwards, feeling his khaki pants stretch to its limit. He’s bent by the waist, one hand perched on his mattress. It’s a rather weird position, and Mark makes sure to point that out, as his footsteps halt unsurely behind Jinyoung.

“Oh hey Ji—Jinyoung? What are you doing?”

“Mark hyung, hi!” Jinyoung whips his head back, still stuck in his bent position. “I’m trying to reach one of my shoes. I think I kicked it under the bed last night.”

“Can’t you reach it? Want me to help?” Mark offers, as gallant and nice as ever.

“It’s way too _deep inside_,” Jinyoung suggests. “I think I can reach it if I just _bend over_ some more.”

“Uh, are you sure?”

“Yeah, I think I’ll just _get on my knees_ so it’s better.” Just as he says it, Jinyoung drops lower to the ground, one knee at a time and arches his back, practically sliding his torso against the flooring. He reaches under the bed and grabs the mentioned shoe before slowly raising himself off the floor.

Jinyoung could swear he feels Mark’s gaze and he’s proven correct when he whips his head back and catches the other’s gaze before Mark lifts his eyes up and away from him.

“What are you doing just standing there, hyung?” Jinyoung asks as he notices Mark never moved from his place, the door to their room still slightly ajar.

“What?” Mark asks, dumbfounded. Jinyoung’s never seen the older this scattered before. “Right, sorry. I was just watching if you needed any more help. It looked like you were struggling down there.”

Mark scurries to the other side of their room to plop on his bed. Jinyoung turns his back on him so he can bend down once more, his ass on full display as he slowly puts on his shoes and ties the laces.

“Um,” he hears his older roommate clear his throat. “Aren’t you late for your class, Jinyoungie?”

“Oh?” Jinyoung, still bent over, looks at his watch and glances over Mark. He’s starting to feel a bit woozy, perhaps because his blood is rushing to his head, but it’s the little sacrifice he’s willing to make as long as Mark’s blood rushes down _somewhere else_ after this whole predicament.

Jinyoung decides to finally stand up, stomps his feet to better fit into his shoes and checks himself out once last time in front of their shared full-body mirror. He fiddles with his tucked shirt and runs both his palms across his butt for good measure. He can see Mark’s wandering gaze in the reflection.

Jinyoung turns to his roommate and smiles, feeling triumphant that he caught Mark ogling him. “Well, I’m going now, Mark hyung. See you later?”

A pause, a visible swallow, and it’s only then Mark replies. “Yeah, later, Jinyoungie. Also, uh, did you buy new pants?”

Jinyoung’s by their door when he answers. “These?” He bumps their door open with his hip. “Nah, I’ve always had these. Anyway, bye!”

Once the door closes behind him, Jinyoung releases a sigh of relief before he sprints down the hallway. He’s already five minutes late, but he doesn’t even care anymore at this point. Maybe he should have skipped entirely and continued to pretend to pick things up off the floor in front or Mark, parading his assets.

Yet he remembers there are still greater things in his plans, so he admonishes himself for almost losing patience.

***

It’s been a few days and Jinyoung has done all sorts of bending down; he’s dropped his pens and all sorts of objects around Mark just so he can pick them up slowly, making sure to angle his butt towards the older guy in an attempt to show it off. Jinyoung thinks he succeeds every time, since Mark does ogle him—even unashamedly a few times—drinking in the supple bump of his peach. Not to mention Mark has complimented him on his outfits recently as well, something Jinyoung’s never experienced before. And it was always about Jinyoung’s pants and how well they fit him, or how nice Jinyoung’s shirts looked tucked into them, making him all the more elated that Jackson’s stupid plan is actually working.

But there’s only so much Jinyoung can do, and so many dizzy spells he can take from bending over, so he puts the second idea into motion.

If Jinyoung got over his shyness over Mark pretty quickly the first time, this one was proving to be difficult.

_He also needs to see the rest of you_, Jinyoung remembers how Jackson felt his arms and chest up, grateful that the convenience store they were at didn’t have that many customers at that time they connived with this seduction plan. _You’re actually stocky since I know you do a bit of exercise and a lot of walking_, Jackson continued to assess him.

Which was true. Jinyoung took pride in keeping himself fit and healthy. He wasn’t as obsessive as his best friend, but he had noticeably bulked up, trading his baby fat for lean muscle, and his young features for something mature and hardy. It made him look uppity and a bit serious, the total opposite of his smiley, friendly image pre-University.

And yet, Jinyoung might be proud of his progress, but he’s not exactly that confident about showing it off. Jackson whined that his wardrobe was too concealing, what with the sheer number of long-sleeved shirts and button-ups he owned. Not to mention his closet favoring all sorts of jackets and cardigans and other cover-ups, clearly Jinyoung enjoyed a more smart casual and twee aesthetic.

Jackson proposed cutting some of the sleeves short so Jinyoung could show off his arms. _A shame, _his best friend laments as he squeezed Jinyoung’s arm muscles, _that you cover these bad boys up_.

But because he doesn’t want to mutilate his clothes, Jackson proposes he just show some skin in a different way.

And that is: to actually show _a whole lot_ of skin.

Which is why Jinyoung has been standing in front of the bathroom sink, dripping water everywhere, psyching himself up in front of the mirror to just get it over with.

He’s never done this before, especially not in front of Mark, since he always brought a change of clothes with him to the bathroom every time he took a bath. How Mark could do this on a daily basis, nonchalantly walking around their room clad only in a towel and making Jinyoung’s life oh so painfully difficult, Jinyoung cannot fathom. There’s so much to consider: how he suddenly feels exposed, his arms cold and clammy, and just the general feeling of discomfort from this not being routine.

But Jinyoung is willing to try something once, especially if it meant capturing Mark’s interest.

Tonight, he brought only his bath towel on purpose, the excuse of _I forgot to bring my change of clothes_ repeatedly playing in his mind.

_Make sure to tie your towel loosely so it hangs low on your hips_, Jackson reminded him. _Flaunt those hip bones, and I bet you Mark would make grabby hands at them_.

It’s a Saturday night, and Mark is home, relaxing on his bed, playing a first-person shooter game on his smartphone. Jinyoung thought it was the perfect opportunity to put his plan into action.

So he skedaddled to their shared bathroom, saying something like taking a quick evening shower, to which Mark seemed to not care at all.

_I’ll give him something to care about tonight_, Jinyoung thought as he turned the knob and stepped outside, towel precariously dangling from his hips.

At the sound of the door, Mark briefly looks up from his phone, and Jinyoung only knows he got his attention, when the older looks up _again_, this time disbelief painting his handsome face. Jinyoung can hear the sound effects from Mark’s game and knows for sure he lost that specific round, seeing as Mark hasn’t moved from his position, shell-shocked at the sight of an almost-naked Park Jinyoung.

“Sorry, I forgot to bring my clothes into the bathroom.” Jinyoung goes for meek, even rubbing the back of his neck and trying to cover his chest. “You don’t mind, right, hyung?”

“No, not at all,” Mark says, his eyes drinking in the sight of Jinyoung’s bare arms. “It’s, uh, totally fine.”

“I’m a bit shy.”

Mark doesn’t even try to hide the heat in his look with the way he’s openly staring at Jinyoung. He peeps one of his nipples and unconsciously licks his lips. Jinyoung catches the movement and feels his cheeks heat, both in desire and embarrassment.

_It’s working_, he thinks to himself. He wants to jump in joy but remembers the towel around his hips. He rummages through his drawers for a pair of boxer shorts and immediately puts them on, making sure his towel rides high enough to reveal his creamy thighs up to where it meets the plumpness of his buttocks. He then looks for a shirt and pajama bottoms, dropping the towel on his bed and bending down to retrieve them from the bottom of his drawer.

Surely, Mark is fed with a really good view of his ass in nothing but his boxers stretched over them—that’s already hitting two seduction tactics in one.

“Why are you shy? Your body is amazing,” he hears Mark from behind him. His roommate is already sitting on his bed, red tinting his cheeks. “I mean—for sure you work out?”

“Only recently, hyung. But mostly I just walk around campus.” Jinyoung answers as nonchalantly as he could.

“’I can’t really bulk up, you know?” Mark says, suddenly all too close. And when Jinyoung stands up, he’s surprised to see Mark standing next to him, peering down at the bulk of his chest.

“Really, hyung?” All of a sudden, Jinyoung’s confidence plummets to the ground, and he feels all too warm. He manages to control the tremble of his voice though. “You seem bulky enough for me. May I?”

Jinyoung raises the other’s arm by his wrist and when Mark nods, he traces his fingers up and feels the hard muscles in Mark’s biceps. It’s true, Mark doesn’t gain so much weight nor muscle, mainly genetics having something to do with it, but he’s lean and fit and hard in all the _right_ places. Jinyoung’s mouth waters at the thought of something else that should be _hard_.

Mark returns the favor by holding onto Jinyoung’s biceps and squeezing them, amazed at how toned it is.

“Fuck,” Mark breathes out. It’s so airy and soft-spoken that Jinyoung almost misses it. He smirks at that.

“Maybe—maybe we can work out together?” Mark asks, breaking out of his dazed state. “You lift weights?”

“Sometimes, when Jackson drags my ass on the way home from the library.”

“Mmm, what a great ass indeed.”

“What?”

“What?”

And just like that Mark steps away from Jinyoung, leaving him exposed once more to the whole room. He only realizes it when he feels how tightly he’s been clutching onto the fabric of his shirt in his other hand. He suddenly feels embarrassed to be standing only in his boxers, while Mark stares at him, wide-eyed and fully clothed.

“Uh,” Mark tries to break the tension. “Let me know when you and Jackson go to the gym again, okay? I’ll just,” he stutters, “I’ll just take a shower, too.”

And with that Mark is gone, locked behind the bathroom door. He doesn’t emerge again until twenty minutes later, double the time he usually spends in there.

Jinyoung puts on his clothes in record speed before plopping onto his bed, texting Jackson immediately.

_Oh my god, I can’t believe the towel thing worked_, he typed out, followed by a couple more messages detailing what just happened.

_Where is he now?_ Jackson replies. _Ah “shower”, he’s probably jerking off to you LOL_, Jackson says once Jinyoung tells him his roommate is in the bathroom.

If that didn’t already make Jinyoung giddy, the sight of Mark in only a bath towel when he comes out twenty minutes later, all wet and smooth and steamy surely did.

Jinyoung also returns the favor and ogles to his heart’s content, making sure Mark knew about it.

***

There’s a heated gaze directed at Jinyoung. He can feel it on him ever since they started eating and drinking tonight. It’s been there ever since one of Jackson’s friends sat right beside him and engaged him in some rather obviously coquettish conversation.

It’s exactly a week after he started seducing Mark.

Currently, Jinyoung is sandwiched between classmates and friends alike. They’re at a restaurant, bingeing on _samgyeopsal_ and all sorts of alcoholic beverages, celebrating nothing in particular, just being reckless, young college students. Jackson has his arm around Youngjae, and Jinyoung peers at Jaebeom who’s sitting beside him. He knows his best friend is a flirt, but he doesn’t want his hyung’s short temper to flare up if Jackson crosses the line.

He’s had a few glasses of soju and a beer, so his tongue is loose and he’s feeling a tad bit braver. “You know hyung,” Jinyoung whispers into Jaebeom’s ear, “I don’t know if you’re jealous that Jackson’s touchy with Youngjae, or if you’re jealous that Jackson isn’t touchy like that with you.”

Surprisingly, the other takes it in stride and scoffs at the younger. “Pfft, you talk big when the sexual tension between you and your roommate over there is so suffocating.”

Jaebeom nods towards Mark’s direction, who’s sitting across the table, silent, but gaze deadly, flitting between Jinyoung and the arm draped around his shoulder.

“Stop meddling with my affairs, and mind your own jealous boyfriend over there.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” and yet as Jinyoung says this, lips around the mouth of his shot glass, he can’t help but flash a tiny smile at that.

_Make him jealous_, Jackson had told him. It was the fifth and last tactic in their seduction plan. _You haven’t exactly been out and about, nor open about dating or any of your relationships, but Mark knows you’re available. But that’s not threatening enough. Make sure he knows other people want you, so make him jealous_.

It just so happened that Jackson had mentioned his friend—Kwon, he thinks his name was—thought he was cute. So it was the perfect opportunity to show how Jinyoung could be sensual and flirty and was capable of being wanted by other people. Judging by the intense and dark vibe he’s getting from across the table, it’s working in his favor.

_How about acting all drunk and clingy?_ Jackson asked him. _That’s also a foolproof way to win him over, maybe cop a feel or two as well_. Jinyoung wasn’t exactly elated at the idea of touching Mark inappropriately, unless he _absolutely wanted to_, that is. This was another part of their seduction plan, and Jinyoung could act on it tonight as well.

He knew Jackson meant to cling to Mark himself, but that proved improbable, with how distant the other is. So he’s changing it slightly, and decides to cling to this Kwon guy instead.

Jinyoung pats the hand on his shoulder before pulling it in, and Kwon instinctively tightens his hold on him, even pressing his palm against the side of Jinyoung’s neck.

He looks over at Mark and holds his gaze as he lets Kwon lean into his ear to whisper something he found funny earlier today. Jinyoung doesn’t really hear it, but plays along as he bites his lip and smirks, making sure Mark catches every minute movement on his face.

Underneath the table, he can feel Kwon’s fingers dancing on his knee and next thing he knows, a palm is pressed against his thigh. It sobers Jinyoung so he tears his eyes away from Mark in order to look at Kwon instead. It’s entering dangerous territory so Jinyoung tuts at his seatmate and gingerly lifts the other’s hand from his thigh.

“I’ll give you my number if you promise to behave tonight,” Jinyoung whispers. Kwon smiles at him, his eyes disappearing into pretty little crescents. “Hmmm, maybe even something more if you’re a really good boy.” This last line he says a bit louder—loud enough to travel across the raucousness to the other side of the table. The bargain seems to work as Kwon distances himself a bit. Jinyoung doesn’t even feel guilty about bargaining with a promise he intends on not keeping.

_Eyes on the prize, Park Jinyoung_, he admonishes and looks back at Mark, who’s still glaring at the hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder.

“Hey, Jackson!” Jinyoung calls. “Where’s the bathroom?” It’s less of an inquiry and more of an invitation—perhaps a challenge—to Mark.

And as he expected he feels the warmth of Mark’s body crowding him into the small space as soon as Jinyoung enters the bathroom. It’s an awkward fit, since it’s only meant for one person at a time. But Jinyoung doesn’t care; he’s even welcoming it.

“Just what are you thinking, Jinyoung?”

Mark’s voice is strained and this is the first time Jinyoung’s seen his hyung like he’s about to explode. He’s heard of stories about Mark’s temper flaring up, but he’s never connected it to his cool and reserved demeanor—not until now. And that temper seems to be directed at him.

“What do you mean?”

“Just then,” Mark points to outside the bathroom door, “the way you were draping yourself over Kwon.”

“Ah, you know him, hyung?”

“Yeah, and he’s a player. And you’re out there being willingly played.” He spits the last few words so forcefully as if it personally offended him. Jinyoung quickly catches himself as he’s taken aback by how much Mark is seething. His face is red, but it might just be the alcohol coursing through his system and making him less inhibited.

_Whoa_, Jinyoung reels. He would be offended at that, at the insinuation that he’s easy and can’t take care of himself. But he pacifies himself and thinks it’s just coming from a place of jealousy. _Jackson was right, Mark’s silent but can be pretty possessive and deadly_. But Jinyoung pushes through; feigns innocence and riles up his roommate.

“Why do you even care, Mark hyung?” He challenges. “It’s none of your business who I would like to ‘play’ with.”

“Damn right it is,” the other manages to growl out, and Jinyoung would be scared if he weren’t massively turned on at the sound of it.

But he holds his ground instead. He crosses his arms over his chest and leers at his roommate. “And why is that?”

Mark backs off slightly. “What?”

“You said it’s your business who I choose to flirt with. Why is that?”

“Because,” Mark starts to stammer. He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. Jinyoung knows when Mark looks exasperated. And right now, he truly was, the rage-filled spark in his eyes is gone, replaced only by defeat. Jinyoung’s not entirely sure what’s going on or what brought this sudden change in the other’s demeanor.

“Because I’m your roommate and your confidant. I want—no, I feel obligated to take care of you.”

It sounds like a lie, and judging by how Mark suddenly can’t make eye contact, his gaze landing on the dark tiled floor, Jinyoung surmises it most likely is. Not to say Jinyoung isn’t disappointed though, because he definitely is. It hurts him to hear that he’s only Mark’s obligation because they’re roommates—just two pals who had no choice but to band together because they shared a living space.

“Oh,” is all Jinyoung can muster at that moment.

He’s pretty sure what he saw this evening wasn’t plain overprotectiveness over him, but sheer, unadulterated jealousy. Mark might be hiding it well, but Jinyoung’s still disappointed nonetheless. He was half-expecting for his hyung to make a grand sweeping confession, maybe pin him to the sink and have his way with him.

“Yeah, _oh_. Did—did you forget that I care about you, Jinyoung?” He’s fidgeting one second and the next rubbing the back of his neck. There’s so much tension in the air that you can taste it, and it’s not the kind of tension Jinyoung dreamed of.

“Kwon is bad news. I don’t know what’s gotten into you recently that you’re suddenly acting all weird and lewd, but if you’re lonely and want to—want to get laid so bad, then fine, go ahead.”

Mark reaches over and holds Jinyoung’s hand in his. “Just be careful, okay?” He whispers, and Jinyoung can smell the soju in his breath.

Jinyoung retracts his hand. “_Weird_ and lewd? Maybe some people think I’m sexy and attractive, hyung, that’s why they’re interested in me.”

“Look, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then what did you mean exactly?”

Mark sighs, and Jinyoung think this is the confession he’s been waiting for. _Just apologize and tell me you’re jealous because you like me, hyung_.

Yet, Mark ultimately lets go of his hand, turning to leave. Jinyoung, for the second time that night, is disappointed.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going home, Jinyoung. Have fun. Be careful.”

And with that, Jinyoung is left standing, alone inside a restaurant bathroom in the middle of busy Dongdaemun. And without a fully seduced, horny Mark to take him back to their dorm to have his way with him.

It was working so well, _too well_, so how could it even backfire like that? Where is Jinyoung’s happy, _sexy _ending that his best friend promised him? Not only did he fail at seducing Mark, he’s potentially created a rift between them, and Jinyoung can’t bear to think of the awkwardness that will hang in the air when they’re alone in their dorm room.

Jinyoung doesn’t feel like returning to his friends’ table so he shoots both Jaebeom and Jackson a text message saying he’s leaving as well.

He doesn’t end up back in their dorm though, and instead goes to a nearby Seven-Eleven and chows down on his favorite snack and a ramyeon cup.

Jinyoung tries to make sense, to put the puzzle pieces together so he’d understand just what the hell went down in that bathroom. He expected Mark to explode alright, just not in this manner.

“Well,” Jinyoung says out loud, “so much for Jackson Wang’s stupid plan.”

***

“Hyung,” Jinyoung calls out.

It’s been two days since the incident at the restaurant, and it’s been tense in their dorm room ever since. Mark still talks to him, just the basic stuff out of politeness, but there’s a certain wary edge to it.

It’s been driving Jinyoung crazy, because now, he doesn’t even get a gummy smile out of his favorite hyung. Which is why he decides to break the tension, adamant to straighten things, and maybe get that final piece of the puzzle that only Mark has so he can finally complete the picture.

“Hyung,” he tries again, this time he gathers the courage to approach Mark, who’s currently lounging on his bed, watching a Netflix movie at a low volume.

“Do you need something, Jinyoung?” Mark doesn’t even bother to look at him.

“I’m sorry.”

Mark pauses the movie. “You’re sorry about what?”

“Just,” Jinyoung starts, but uncertain what he’s actually apologizing for. “Just in general, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t even know why you’re apologizing.”

Jinyoung sighs in defeat. “Yeah, but I can’t take it anymore. You haven’t been talking to me, not even smiling or looking my way since last week… since our fight.”

“Come here.” Mark sits up and scoots over, allowing Jinyoung space to climb onto his bed. He immediately gets enveloped by Mark’s lithe frame before hitting play on the movie.

They stay like that for a while without saying anything, and it’s comforting yet partly awkward, especially when Jinyoung remembers they haven’t resolved anything and yet he has his Mark hyung snuggling to him. Jinyoung can feel where their bodies touch, his back fitting into Mark’s chest so comfortably that he blushes at the thought.

So Jinyoung squirms, trying to quell his hormones because now is not the time to feel this way.

As if sensing his sudden discomfort, the older inquires. “Jinyoung?” He could feel Mark’s warm breath on his neck. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, we haven’t really talked about what happened yet.” Jinyoung sounds so unsure and Mark smiles at this meek display.

“Also,” Jinyoung continues, “just so you know, I didn’t hook up with that Kwon guy.”

“Good, that’s very good.” Mark rubs him on the bicep, and Jinyoung can’t think straight because his touch is warm and soft and calming.

“Hyung…”

“Mmm?” Mark hums, eyes still glued to the laptop screen, seemingly ignorant of the turmoil brewing inside Jinyoung.

“You, uh, how do I say this? I just want to ask about what happened last week?”

Mark’s voice is soft, barely a whisper, but Jinyoung can feel it against his neck. “What about it?”

“I’m just confused, because we had a rather heated conversation and it just… deflated? Is that the right word for it? You seemed really riled up one second and the next you just upped and left.”

Mark was silent for a good minute, the only sounds both of them could hear was the movie playing in front of them, forgotten. It made Jinyoung squirm in both anxiety and impatience, the way that Mark was deliberately being quiet like this while holding him close. They’ve had quiet moments before, but nothing so tension filled. Jinyoung ponders if he crossed some sort of line, that they could never go back to being like what they were before.

At the back of his mind, Jinyoung thinks to the past two weeks of this game he’s been playing—all to make a move on Mark. Was Jackson wrong in his advice? And was Jinyoung stupid enough to actually follow it?

Contemplating on breaking the tension, Jinyoung was about to get up and apologize once more when he felt Mark squeeze him tightly against his arms.

“It’s because I was jealous.” His voice is calm and quiet, and yet it holds so much meaning and Jinyoung can’t help but feel the heat creep from his chest to his neck. The air in the room shifts, and it feels surreal to have Mark say these things he could only ever assume and hope for.

Jinyoung musters the courage to answer after a long pause. “Why—why were you jealous?”

“Honestly?” Mark perches his chin on Jinyoung’s shoulder and wraps his arm tightly against the younger’s torso. “Because I like you.”

And there it was—the confession Jinyoung has been waiting to hear ever since Jackson planted the idea in this head. It’s not grand like he hoped, but it still manages to make Jinyoung’s heart beat so fast as if it wants to break free from his ribcage. If he felt warm before just from the sheer proximity to his crush, he’s now incredibly hot and prickly, wanting to melt on the spot because he doesn’t know what to say back to that, doesn’t know how to act next.

“God,” Mark whispers, “do you have any idea how hard I tried to resist you? Then you suddenly acted all confident and sexy and I thought it was all for me, but then you went and did it for Kwon, too.”

“You told me I was weird,” Jinyoung whispers back.

“It was because I got really jealous, Jinyoungie. I wanted to punch his face when he got too close to you.”

“Why didn’t you say anything then, hyung?”

This time, Mark lets go only to turn Jinyoung around in his arms. “Because I wasn’t sure…”

Jinyoung is holding his breath, waiting for that one thing he’s been dying to hear. Mark is obviously nervous, all of his tells on full display. It’s cute Mark is avoiding looking him straight in the eyes, but Jinyoung is nervous as well to actually notice it.

“Sure… of what?”

“That you liked me back.”

It was such a soft, quiet moment—quite the parallelism to how soft Mark looked, his clothes rumpled, his hair down and fluffy, and quiet just like how Mark was in general; quiet but a strong presence nonetheless. It knocked the wind out of Jinyoung’s lungs, hence he couldn’t speak for some time, only remembering he had to answer when Mark spoke again.

“See? You don’t, right? I was reading into the past few weeks wrongly… and now I made it even more awk—”

“Mark hyung,” Jinyoung put a finger to the older’s lips to shush him. “I’ve been trying to seduce you for weeks now, but instead you called me _weird_. I was trying to be lewd _for you_, but you gave me away to some skeevy senior student. I tried so hard to be sexy so you’ll like me and have your way with me instead of the many guys you’ve brought home to suck your dick.”

At that, Mark laughs his open-mouthed, pitchy laugh. Jinyoung can’t help but pout because he just delivered such a heartfelt confession, and yet Mark just laughed at it.

“Stop pouting because you’re tempting me to just kiss you right now.”

“Oh my god!” Jinyoung exclaims. “That’s been the plan all along. I’ve been trying to tempt you.”

Mark giggles again, this time a little more subdued. “Is that why you’ve been shoving your ass in front of my face every five seconds? Because god, Jinyoung, I’ve been so tempted and it’s been difficult resisting you each time.”

“I was waiting for you to grope my ass.”

“I didn’t know if I could,” Mark explains. “You never really told me anything. Besides, you didn’t need to do those things. You’re already quite sexy though.”

Jinyoung feels one of Mark’s hands travel up his arm, the other grips his waist tightly.

“But thank god you started to parade half-naked after your showers. I wouldn’t have known you had,” he squeezes Jinyoung’s bicep, “these hidden under all your ugly good boy clothes.”

“Hey! They’re nice, expensive clothes.”

“Okay, but you’re much more exquisite naked. Can I?”

Jinyoung could only nod as Mark inches his face closer. Within seconds, he’s enveloped by Mark’s scent and body heat.

Mark doesn’t waste any time as he dives right in, pressing his lips firmly against Jinyoung’s for their first kiss. Mark pecks him a few times before prying open his mouth for an even more intense, wetter kiss.

And from then on, it goes from zero to a hundred in a heartbeat, where Mark manhandles Jinyoung by his waist to he can pin him to the wall next to his bed, while at the same time inserting his tongue into his mouth.

It’s dizzying to finally get what he wants, Jinyoung thinks as he feels his dick twitch in his pants. Being kissed senseless, feeling how warm Mark’s tongue is against his, and hearing the wet, sucking noise is too much and Jinyoung feels like he can’t breathe as if he’s drowning—drowning in Mark’s everything.

Mark nips at his bottom lip before he moves to Jinyoung’s jaw, pressing soft kisses until he reaches Jinyoung’s ear and tugs at it with his teeth.

Jinyoung releases a moan at that, realizing just how sensitive his ears are and he presses his palms against Mark’s shoulder blades, urging the other to do it harder, maybe graze his skin more with his sharp teeth. Jinyoung can feel Mark’s impatient hands tugging at his clothes.

And it just consumes Jinyoung fully, lost in the moment, succumbing to the lust that envelops his senses.

He only comes to when he feels the swipe of Mark’s tongue against the side of his neck.

“Thank you, Jackson.”

And just like that, the tongue abandons Jinyoung, together with the warmth of Mark against him.

“Jackson? Why are you calling out to Jackson?”

Jinyoung blushes, his voice small, “because he helped me seduce you?”

“You took advice from Jackson Wang? About seduction?” The disbelief on Mark’s face is laughable, but at least he isn’t angry.

“Yes? We came up with five steps to win you over.”

“And why did you come up with this plan?” And then realization hits. “Wait, did Jackson tell you something?”

“It just slipped out! He didn’t mean to blab, Mark hyung!”

Marks sighs. “I told him to keep it a secret, but I guess something good came out of it?” Just like that, Mark is back in Jinyoung’s space, crowding him against the wall once again. It’s such an awkward and uncomfortable position, but Jinyoung doesn’t mind because Mark distracts him with kisses.

“So what was this plan all about?”

“Well,” Jinyoung pauses between his words, as it proved difficult to explain with Mark pecking his lips and the rest of his face constantly. “You know how I bent over a lot? Then, there was me parading naked after my showers… and then last week at the restaurant,” Mark pauses his venture down Jinyoung’s neck to look at him, the memory of Kwon all over Jinyoung still fresh in his mind. “Jackson said I should act drunk and clingy and make you jealous.”

“That’s only four things,” Mark counts with his fingers and puts it up against the younger’s face. “What’s the fifth one?”

“This.”

Jinyoung grabs the proffered hand and pops the middle finger into his mouth. He coats the entire digit in saliva, the tip reaching towards the back of his throat.

_Provide visuals, Jinyoung_. _How can Mark know you wanna suck his dick so badly if you don’t fuel his imagination?_ Jackson told him that fateful night.

“I was supposed to suck on my pen of any other suggestively phallic things so you could visualize it,” Jinyoung says as soon as he pops Mark’s finger back out. “Jackson said you had a thing for my lips, not just my butt.”

Mark swallows. “Jackson is correct.” And he reaches behind Jinyoung so he could squeeze said butt with his other hand.

“I can suck more than your finger or a pen or whatever, hyung.”

Without further ado, Jinyoung overpowers Mark and pushes him down on the bed. “May I?”

Mark only nods and the younger is pulling his pants down to his knees. Jinyoung palms Mark through his boxers, feeling the other’s desire straining through the fabric. Both of them has waited for this opportunity, and it feels so heady and intense, they both can’t breathe through the tension.

“I’ve been waiting for this, _hyung_,” Jinyoung says before he pulls the boxers off, letting it pool together with Mark’s pants. He says it so desperately, so filthily that all Mark can do is moan into his fist. On the other hand, Jinyoung wastes no time and licks at the head of Mark’s dick, eliciting more moans. Soon enough, he’s pushing his lips down onto Mark’s length, sucking it deeper into his mouth before bobbing his head.

“Where did you learn to do that?”

Jinyoung temporarily raises his mouth up and off Mark and answers, voice deep and husky, “I’m full of surprises, hyung. I’m not the cute, innocent _hoobae_ you know.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to figure that out—_oh_!”

Jinyoung takes all of Mark in one fluid motion, and the other cling’s desperately to his hair, grabbing a fistful and clenching. Jinyoung moans at that and only does his work all the more harder, going even deeper and it continues like that until Mark can feel the telltale signs of his climax. His stomach contracts and his dick throbs at the bombardment of sensation.

He pulls on Jinyoung’s hair roughly, trying to warn him, but to no avail. Mark is pushed to the edge just as Jinyoung pushes his tongue into the slit of his dick, and he’s coming copiously into the younger’s mouth.

Jinyoung milks him for what he’s worth, hand twisting at the base of Mark’s length as he drinks it all in, swishing the fluid in his mouth before he makes a show of swallowing Mark’s load.

“Come here,” Mark instructs as soon as he regains his breath. Jinyoung scoots upward, enveloping the older with his broad frame. Mark kisses him wetly, tasting himself on Jinyoung’s tongue. It’s dirty and lewd, and he wants to cherish this moment forever.

They stay like that for a minute, making out, until Jinyoung feels Mark’s palm ghost against his back until it goes further down and underneath the waistband of his sweats. Mark squeezes one cheek before rubbing a finger against his hole.

“Fuck,” Jinyoung breathes out.

“I love your ass,” Mark kisses his jaw. “Wanna do all sorts of things to it.”

“Like what?”

“Like this,” and Mark presses a dry finger against Jinyoung’s hole, teasing what’s to come. And Jinyoung doesn’t question it, just hurriedly pushes both his sweats and boxers down his legs.

The credits roll through as the movie playing on Mark’s laptop ends, and neither Mark nor Jinyoung cares as they continue this seductive dance they’ve been doing ever since.

It feels good to finally voice out all their lust-filled frustrations, exchanging kisses and moans, and Jinyoung’s especially relieved he doesn’t have to do anything more to win Mark’s heart. They have so much to discuss, but for now, Jinyoung wallows in the pleasure Mark’s tongue is currently giving his now very sensitive hole.

_Better than I imagined_, Jinyoung thinks before he feels his own climax explode intensely, feeling putty as Mark works him through it from behind him.

***

“Remind me to thank Jackson, okay?”

Jinyoung only hums in response. He’s drifting to sleep, lulled by the careful rise and dip of Mark’s chest as he breathes. The both of them are finally sated and relaxed, Mark’s laptop finally closed and set aside.

“Wonder what I could give him as a gift?”

Jinyoung giggles and it reverberates through Mark. “A threesome with Youngjae and Jaebeom.”

Mark laughs at that. “Oooh, return the favor? Help him seduce the two? Though I don’t think he needs any help with that.”

“True. How about a threesome with you and me?”

“And share you?” Mark pokes Jinyoung’s cheek. It’s so soft and supple, just like his peach. “Park Jinyoung, in case you’re not aware, I get easily jealous.”

“It looked like you wanted to murder Kwo—”

“Shhh, I don’t want to hear that name ever again.”

“Okay,” Jinyoung complies easily. “You’re the only hyung that matters to me after all.”

“I’d say it’s a sweet thing to say, but when it comes from you, it just sounds so dirty.”

Jinyoung hits the other on his chest. “You like it dirty though.”

“I definitely do. Now come here so I can kiss you properly.”

And Jinyoung follows, but not without a cheeky _I love it when you’re bossy_ comment. He holds himself up on his elbows, caging Mark in as he lowers his body and plants a kiss to the other’s lips.

It’s unhurried and sweeter, no sensual undertones this time. “I like you so much, Jinyoung.”

Now that there aren’t any doubts between them, and no more skeevy five-point foolproof plans to seduce each other, Jinyoung thinks he won’t ever get enough of Mark saying that to him over and over again.


End file.
